Levi's Titan (Levi Ackerman)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Rose and her twin brother Erin both saw there homes destroyed and there mother eaten by a titan. Rose would have had the same fate as her mother if not for a scout who saved her. Ever since that day rose decided that she would join the scouts, as well as helping her brother in his dream of killing all the titans. Vampire Levi x oc - Soul mate au
1. The Fall Of Wall Maria

**Third P.O.V.**

Humanity was suddenly reminded that day of the terror of being at their mercy of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage.

Rose had just finished adding the last stick to the pile when she heard her brother starting to sit up.

"Huh? Mikasa, Rose, We should be getting are we doing here?" Eren asked groggily.

"You were that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake?" Asked Rose, Tilting her head to the side.

"No It just feels like I had this really long dream or something What was it about? I can't even remember."

"Eren, Why are you crying?" Asked Mikasa as she lifted up all the sticks she and Rose have collected.

"Huh?" Eren said lifting his left hand to touch his face. "I didn't even notice."

"Still, crying for no real reason You should have your dad give you a checkup." Mikasa said in her usual tone.

"Yeah because crying is a medical thing" Eren said sarcastically.

"I agree with Mikasa Er-" Rose was cut off by a blond man cutting into their conversation.

"What are you crying' about, Eren?" asked in his slightly drunk voice. "Did Mikasa and Rose get on your case about something?"

"Huh?! What makes you think I was crying?!" Eren shouted offended.

Rose scrunched up her nose at the smell "No offense Mr. Hannes, but you reek of alcohol"

"You're drinking again!" Eren yelled pointing an accusing finger at the drunk soldier.

"You guys wanna join in?" He asked tilting forward.

"We're to young" Mikasa said flatly.

Rose looked around to see all the other soldiers drinking as well "Actually, uhh don't you have work?" Rose asked warily

"Yup! We're guarding' the gate today! We're stuck here all day, so we end up getting hungry and some booze happens to get into our drinks, so what? It's no big deal." Mr. Hannes said waving his hand as if to dismiss the matter.

"What if something happens?! Can you fight like that?!" Eren asked getting mad.

"- Whaddya mean, 'If something happens'?" replied trying to play innocent.

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about if they break the walls and get into the city!" Eren said fully yelling now, well Rose and Mikasa just stood on the sidelines watching.

"Oww Geez, Eren." Mr. Hannes moned "Don't go yellin' like that."

"You've got spunk, doctor's son! If they do bust down the walls, we'll take care of business, don't you worry." Another drunk solder cam toward us.

"But that ain't happened once in the last one hundred years." Another solder chuckled.

"Still, our dad says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that!" Rose said looking at the soldiers

" huh? Yeah, he's got a once saved this town from an epidemic.I can't argue with him." Hannes said looking like he was about to cave but then he added

"Still, the titans however, well they're another story you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and walls are fifty meters tall.I can't see 'em getting through."

"Then you're not actually prepared to fight them at all?!" I asked curiously

"Nope!" The blond shook his head

"Wh-What?!" Rose asked shocked, not expecting the mans raw honesty.

"Then drop the "Garrison Regiment" name for "Wall Construction Squad" instead!" Eren yelled, covering for his sister.

"Not a bad idea!" Hannes joly tone suddenly dropped an octave "But you gotta understand, a soldier's doing his job, things have seriously gone to 's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders; it means peaceful times for us all."

"Sure, we can stay inside the walls our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep! But that basically That basically makes us cattle!" Eren seethed. Rose nodded agreeing with her brother.

'if we stay here we'll never get to see the world beyond the walls' Rose thought

"Man, you're one plucky kid, all right! For someone who's totally helpless!" The brown haired solder laughed. You coming back to the game or what Hannes?!" Aked the 2 soldiers sitting on the sides

"Huh? Y-Yeah."

Hey! Eren! What a weirdo! Wait Don't tell me he wants to join the Scout Regiment? Eren.

Bells started to ring. Roses face instantly brightened up "The Scout Regiment is back! They're gonna open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, Eren, Mikasa! Ohm! Damn! I can't see!" the 3 kids then stood on top of old boxes.

People in the crowd started whispering

"They're the only ones who made it back?"

"Everyone else must've gotten eaten."

"This is what they get for going outside the walls."

A women then suddenly came out of the crowd calling for her son. "Moses! Moses! Excuse me I don't see my son Moses anywhere Do you know where he is?"

The commander told a solder, "Go get it." The solder quickly returned with something wrapped in a white blood stained sheet. "It's all we could retrieve."

The women got a desperate look on her face "But my son He was helpful, yes? Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes?! Of course!"

The man kept his stone face "No On this latest scouting mission, we No Just like all the other missions we achieved nothing at all! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths!"

This just caused the criticism of the crowd to increase.

"We haven't found out anything about them! Talk about gruesome."

"You can say that again."

"Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those things up now."

Eren suddenly grabbed a stick from his stack at hit the man who made the last comment.

"What the hell, you little punk?!"

But before the man could react any farther Mikasa and Rose each grabbed one of the boys arms and pulled him to the direction of their home "H-Hey! Rose! Mikasa! What are you doing?"

From behind the them the man was still yelling "Hey! Get back here, you!"

"Mikasa! Enough already! What's the big idea?! Now the firewood's all over the place!" Eren yelled roughly pulling his arm from Mikasa's.

"Eren, Have you changed your mind about joining the Scout Regiment?" Mikasa asked

"Uuuh guys can I please get some help over here" Rose asked

"It's not that bad of a mess, you two can handle it" Eren said finally breaking away from his glare off with Mikasa.

"We're home" Rose called out as she wiped the mud off her shoes.

"Welcome back" Mom called from the stove

"Ere-"

"Yeah I know, I know" Eren spoke cutting Rose off. "Wipe my shoes before I take a single step inside the house."

"So what? I like to have a clean home." Rose said giving her sticks to Mikasa to put away.

"I feel sorry for who ever gets stuck with you. They better be prepared to not even leave a single spot of dust behind" Eren Joked.

"Wow, Eren! You actually worked hard!" Mom said cutting the twins off before the argument could enlarge.

"Yeah, so what?" Eren asked

"Yeah, well your ears are turning red which means your lying" mom answers back"You had Mikasa and Rose help you, didn't you?"

"Oh? You're leaving, Dad? Is it for work?" Rose askes, noticing her father packing his bag.

" checkups in the 'll take a couple of days." Grisha answers petting his daughters head.

"Eren and Rose say they want to join the Scout Regiment." Mikasa suddenly speaks up.

"M-Mikasa! We told you not to say anything!" Eren yells

"Eren! Rose! What are you thinking?!" Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the walls?!" older women asks shocked

" - Y-Yeah, We know!" Rose answers

"Then! Eren. do you want to go out there?" Grisha asks

"We want to know what the outside world is like! I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside the walls! Plus If no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing! Eren answers

"I boat's about to leave.I better get going." Is their fathers only reply.

"Hold on, dear! Talk some sense into Eren!" The doctor's wife calls out desperately.

"Carla. Words can't hold back human curiosity." Grisha says opening the door.

"Eren. Rose When I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time." Grisha says pulling a key out from underneath his shirt.

"R-Really?! Take care!" Rose calls out to her father.

"Just forget it. Joining the Scout Regiment is a stupid idea!"Carla says grabbing Erens shoulders.

"Huh?! Stupid?! People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones, if you ask me!

Erens says grabbing Roses hand and running out the door.

"Eren! Rose!" There mother calls out from behind them. "Mikasa. They gets themselves into trouble so anything ever happens, you need to be there for each other!"

" What's the matter, heretic?! If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!" A big bully says shoving a short blond haired boy against a wall.

"Y-Yeah, right! That would be stooping to your level!" The blond manges to stutter out.

"Say what?!" The middle one from the gang of three yells out.

"You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence! Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!" The blond sasses

"Shut up, smart-ass!" The red vest boy is about to punch but then a voice cuts thru the air

"Stop that!"

"It's Eren! - That Idiot's back for more?! - Does he want his ass kicked?! We'll tear you a new one!" he says cocily, but that soon turns to fright "M-Mikasa's with him! S-Screw this! Let's get outta here!" The 3 boys run down the other direction.

"One look at me and they ran off!" Eren says puffing his chest out.

"No, it was Mikasa they saw Oww!" Armin yelps in pain

"Hey! You Okay. Armin?!" Rose asks kneeling next to him

"I can get up on my own." The blond says

"Why were they picking on you?" Rose asked

"I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point and then they beat me up and called me a heretic."

"Damn Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!" Eren said getting frustrated of hearing the same thing over and over.

"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the 're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo." Armin answered like dictionary.

"It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!" Erin rolled his eyes

"Absolutely not, don't even think about it." Mikasa spoke up.

"Which reminds me, I can't believe you told our parents!" Rose yelled still remembering the incident.

"Huh? I never agreed to help." Mikasa answers.

"So, what did they say?" Armin asks being the only one out of the 4 not there to witness the drama.

"They're less than pleased." Rose said drily

"It figures." Armin sighed.

Eren once again starts his usual speech "Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee that they won't fall today And yet Wh-What was that?!"

"An explosion?! - That way! - Did something fall?! I'm not really sure Hey, Armin! What is it?!" Rose asked panicking.

"What do you see?! It can't be! Th-That wall is fifty meters high! It's one of them A Titan! L-it opened a hole in the wall They're inside! The Titans have gotten inside! We need to run too!"

Rose and her friends were separated because of all the people running and panicking.

A titan then came and grabbed Rose but before if could even bring his arm up it was mercilessly cut off.

Rose looked up in awe and saw a green cloak with the wings of freedom on it's back.

The same scout then grabbed Rose. "Close your eyes" The man spoke.

"Huh?" Rose asked, not hearing the solder over all the screaming around them.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you" The man repeats. Without waiting for a response he takes off.

"You can open them" Rose slowly opened one ye them the other. the man says landing "Wait" Rose black haired man looked back at her. "Your name. At least tell me that much."

The man smirks "You'll find out one day" and with the man takes off with his ODM gear.

"ROSE! THERE YOU ARE" Rose huge her brother and tightly as she can a friend she might never see him again.

"WAIT. Where's mom?" Eren looks away and Rose understood she then once again wraps her arms around him.

Humanity was suddenly reminded that day of the terror of being at their mercy of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage Your dreams are where your heart is They're more fragile than life itself Over and over you cast them aside, only to find more Now, rest in peace Pounding impulses defile the things we wish for and the more we forget the more we remember again In this beautiful, cruel world all I can do is ask why we're still alive Oh, with our strength and our weakness what are we going to protect if there's no sense to anything anymore? Shiganshina , screams, and death are all that humanity is allowed.

Amid this, Eren and Rose together swears revenge in their small hearts.


	2. The Effects Of The Wall

**Rose Height - She's 10cm shorter than Levi**

**Rose P.O.V.**

"Rose, Eren, Carla, Mikasa, Please be all right!" I see a flash of dad riding a carriage.

"Eren! Eren! Eren! Eren! Dad! Stop, Dad! What are you trying to do?! Just give me your arm!" I then see another flash of dad pulling at Eren's arm with a hand, his other holding a needle.

After injecting Eren he then turns to me. I feel my body moving backwards. "N-No, stay back! Mom's death has made you go crazy!" I Hear myself shout, frighted.

"ROSE!" My father shouts grabbing my arm.

"Let go, Dad!" I scream. Thrashing my arms in every direction.

"It's for your own sake!" He tries to reason. Bringing the same needle closer to my arm.

"What are you talking about?!" I ask desperately.

"Listen! Don't forget the key! You must reach it! Until you learn the truth someday!" The last thing I remember is hearing my scream and my father's face.

"Rose. Eren." I feel my body coming back to consines. I suddenly spring up. I look up to see Mikasa standing above me, with Eren to my left.

"Are you okay? You guys were having a nightmare." She asks her face looking concerned.

"I feel like I just saw Dad" Eren saying bring his hand up to his face.

"Yeah me to" I nod my head.

" were dreaming." Mikasa says standing up. "Let's said they're going to hand out food."

"Is there gonna be enough?" I ask, my voice unsure.

Mikasa nodes "Apparently this was their food 've gathered all the boat refugees here."

"Hey isn't that dads key?" Eren suddenly asks, pointing to my neck.

I turn my head down to look at my neck. Indeed just as Eren had said there was the same familiar key around my neck. "How'd it get here?" I ask out loud. Mikasa shakes her head, well Eren just shrugs his shoulders. "You wanna wear it?" I asked Eren.

"No. I'd just lose it. You should hold onto it for now, and plus, you've always been better at holding onto things then me." he answers.

I turn my head and see people fighting.

"- Hey! Get in line, will ya?!"

"Shut up! I ain't eaten anything since last night!"

"We can't say we've survived just yet."

"Rose! Eren! Mikasa!" I look and see Armin running toward us with loaves of bread.

"Armin Here!" Eren calls back

Armin stops right in front of us "Just in time! My grandpa got us some bread by saying it was for children!"

I hear my stomach rumble. My face turns the colour of a cherry tomato "Thank you."

"Do you actually believe we have to share our food with these animals" We hear a military police officer.

"Tell me about it. It's desgusting" Another says back.

"What's his problem?" Eren asked angrily.

"You can't blame him." I say softly "There's probably not enough food to go around."

Armin nodes "And that's an entire day's are just too many refugees.

There was already a food shortage going on, plus the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall." He addes in.

"This is mine!" some else yells

"Shut up! Why should we hafta give our food to some lousy outsiders? If the Titans got through the wall, they could've at least eaten some more people, if you ask me!" a soldier near us shouts.

"Eren!" I shout, as I see my older brother run toward the soldier.

"This is just gonna make the food shortage even ! What the hell?! You damn kid!" the solder is cut off by Eren kicking his caff.

"You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" Eren shouts

"Dam it. You picked the wrong man you punk." The soldier says as her punches him in the face, another kicks him in the stomach.

"Shut up!" Eren shouts from the ground.

Me and Armin quickly run to my twin. "I apologize! He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult I'm very sorry! Armin quickly reasons.

"Man It's 'cause of us that you guys aren't starving to death, you know! Even you kids oughta be thankful to us!" The solder says, with his nose in the air.

"Of course!" I say, egure to end the matter. As we begin moving Eren to a corner.

"Damn I refuse to let them take care of me.I'm going Wall Maria! I'm going to destroy every last Titan!" My brother says as he sits down.

"Eren You're not being serious, are you?" I ask "I mean I want to kill them just as much as you do. But right now we're to young and weak.

"I'm serious! I'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the walls! I don't need this crap!" Eren says throwing the bread.

"Eren! You'll starve to death! Doesn't it bother you at all?!" Armin tries to talk to him.

"It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Titans! It's impossible! There is no beating them! All we can do is live inside the walls! If we try anything, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad! So you're just gonna grovel to them then?! That's not shameful to you?! There's There's nothing we can do for now! That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead! You wimp!" Eren yells at Armin. He was about to say more but them Mikasa suddenly punches him.

"Mikasa" I whisper. 'This serious. Mikasa never hits me or Eren'.

"If Armin's a wimp, then so are it was running from the Titans or fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our even had help finding food today. There's no way such powerless people can defeat even a single one of those alive is what matters like your mother said." She says in a fast pace.

"Mikasa!-" Eren tries to speak but is cut of by me this time.

"You have to eat and stay alive.I won't let you starve to death." I Yell

**Third P.O.V.**

Several days later, the throngs of refugees were tasked with cultivating the wastelands to secure , a food shortage was , in the following year of 846, the central government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission in the name of retaking Wall the 250,000 sent nearly 20% of the population not even 200 it wasn't much, their sacrifices did improve the food shortage situation for the rest of the population.

"It's all the Titans' fault." Eren says as he stands next to Rose as Aemin cries, with his back against a wall.

"If we could just subdue them, our place in the world could be ours again.I'm going to apply for the Cadets next year.I'm going to gain the strength to fight the Titans!" Eren announces.

"So am I." Rose joins.

"Me too" Armin says standing up.

"Armin?!" Eren asks shocked.

"Me too! I will, too." Mikasa speaks up.

"You don't need to! You said yourself staying alive is what's important!" Eren says trying to change his family's mind.

"Yes. We don't have to, we want to. Remember I told you that day that I was also gonna join the scouts." Rose turns to her brother.

"I'm doing it; so you and Rose won't die." Mikasa says in a low voice.

"All four of us, then." Rose concludes.

**1 Year Later**

"The 104th Cadet Corps Class entrance ceremony will now begin! You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Sadies, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock! You're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans! Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans, will you still be fodder for them?! Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!" A tall bald man with a shiny head says.

"Yes.I'll be one.I'll drive out every last Titan!" Eren vows

Well Rose on the other hand can't help but remember the man who saved her all those years ago.

Your dreams are where your heart is They're more fragile than life itself Over and over you cast them aside, only to find more Now, rest in peace Pounding impulses defile the things we wish for and the more we forget the more we remember again In this beautiful, cruel world all I can do is ask why we're still alive Oh, with our strength- and our weakness what are we going to protect if there's no sense to anything anymore? He fails as a soldier.

Eren and Rose joins the Cadets, vowing revenge against the Titans and to meet a certain man again, but there failure at basic training comes as a harsh reality.


	3. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
